Dois Rios
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Mu reencontra o seu grande amor. Fic nascida de sonhos.


Em uma tarde duas garotas conversavam sobre um certo cavaleiro de Áries...

Lithos: Poxa...O Mu é tão sozinho...Tão lindo, maravilhoso, go.... Ahhhh ele precisa de uma namorada.

Vampire: Concordo.

Lithos: Eu já tenho até a pessoa certa, agora é só colocá-los juntos.

Vampire: Eu sei, eu sei, sou o par perfeito pra ele mesmo.

Lithos: É....Vampire eu pensei foi em outra pessoa... ou melhor em uma personagem...

Vampire: COMO ASSIM????

Lithos: Hehe... (Agora eu morro!!! ) SOCORRO!!!!!!!!!!!!

**"DOIS RIOS"**

Mu acordou aquela manhã com risadas, pra não dizer altas gargalhadas vindas do pátio que ficava em frente à sua casa. Há algum tempo o santuário era assim, cheio de risos e alegria. Toda essa mudança ocorrera ao fim da guerra santa com a vitória de Athena sobre Hades.

Espreguiçou-se na cama e levantou para preparar o café, ele não treinaria Kiki esta manhã já que tinha de resolver alguns problemas junto a Saga, avisou-o mentalmente que dentro de uma hora já estaria no salão do mestre para resolverem tais assuntos.

Caminhou para fora de seu quarto, após tomar um bom banho e colocar uma roupa confortável... Passou os olhos por sua casa... "Que bagunça" pensou olhando a desarrumação total. Roupas jogadas no sofá, revistas velhas, livros... Enfim uma bagunça totalmente masculina. Deu um suspiro e voltou-se para a cozinha para preparar o seu lanche matinal.

Após terminar seu café dirigiu-se para o pátio em frente a sua casa, onde podia sentir Kiki e os cavaleiros de Bronze travarem uma partida de futebol, tinha de avisá-lo que só voltaria à tarde. Mas não estava preparado para a imagem que lhe chegaria aos olhos...

Quando saiu até a porta pode ver que Athena chegava ao santuário acompanhada de mais alguém, uma moça... Ele não pode deixar de abrir a boca em espanto, custando-se a parar em pé... Conhecia aquela pessoa... Conhecia muito bem... A imagem da garota passava-lhe pela mente como um turbilhão, o corpo torneado, os cabelos negros seguros em um coque cuidadosamente preso e os olhos azuis... Maravilhosos olhos azuis.

A Jovem que chegara com Saori foi recebida pelos guerreiros de bronze com saudações de boas vindas, o pequeno Kiki se dirigiu até ela para também lhe cumprimentar; Mu gelou ao ver a cena, ela abaixara e passara a mão pelos cabelos de seu discípulo com demasiado carinho... Ele suspirou novamente... E disse para si mesmo com uma voz entrecortada:

- É ela!!!

Notou que Saori começara a subir as escadarias em direção a sua casa... Sentiu um frio intenso percorrer-lhe a espinha... O que faria....?

Chegaram até o ponto onde ele se encontrava... Os olhos azuis da jovem cruzaram com os seus... Eles tinham um brilho inebriante, como sempre... Ele não soube medir o tempo que ficaram a se olhar... Os olhos verdes se perdendo no azul e o azul se perdendo no verde... Tudo parecia durar uma eternidade, até que Mu ouviu a voz de Saori.

- Mu, será que poderia nos dar passagem? – disse ela num tom indistinto... Meio que sorrindo com as palavras.

- Claro, me desculpe senhorita Saori! – deu-lhes passagem.

Saori voltou o olhar para traz, sorrindo.

- Assim que tratarmos de alguns assuntos, vocês poderão conversar.

Ao dizer isso continuou a subida rumo ao templo, a jovem olhou para traz... Com um sorriso doce e ao mesmo tempo triste...

Mu demorou-se a sair do choque... Quando se acalmou mandou nova mensagem telepática a Saga dizendo que surgira imprevistos e que não poderia ajudá-lo naquela manhã.

Tornou a lembrar-se dos olhos azuis... Novo suspiro sentou-se à varanda de sua casa, a casa de Áries e ficou a fitar o infinito.

Não tinha noção de quanto tempo ficara a li a fitar o infinito, não tinha noção nenhuma...

Sentiu que alguém se aproximava... Podia sentir, era ela... Sentiu-se gelar novamente, como um adolescente que reencontra seu grande amor... Olhou para traz, tentando se mostrar o mais calmo possível... Mas será que conseguiria manter a calma? Respirou fundo como se a tomar coragem...

- Sara!!! – disse, a voz custando-lhe a sair.

Ela abaixou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado, tocou-lhe no rosto com carinho, deixando os dedos trespassarem pelos cabelos que lhe caiam a face.

- Mu!!!

Ele tocou na pequena mão que lhe tocava o rosto, levou-a até os lábios e beijou-as com carinho, sem desviar os olhos dos dela... Tomou coragem para lhe falar novamente:

- Sara....Eu.... – disse ele.

Os dedos dela pousaram-se sobre seus lábios...

- Shhhh, não diga nada!!!!

Seguindo o toque das mãos dele, aproximou-se e encostou-se sobre o peito do cavaleiro, olhou para o rosto dele, as mãos acariciaram-no novamente....

Mu segurou-lhe pelo queixo e deixou seus lábios roçarem nos dela, começando um beijo suave e terno de reencontro... Quanto tempo esperava e ansiava em poder fazer aquilo novamente... Aliás pensava que nunca mais o faria... Mas ela estava ali, ela voltara para ele.

Ao terminar o beijo Sara virou-se para o pátio que se estendia na frente da casa de Áries, Mu apoiava a cabeça sobre seus ombros, o silêncio imperou sobre eles durante um tempo. Estavam pensando, recordando... Quanto tempo se passara desde a última vez que se viram? Já fazia sete anos...

- Mu?

- Sim.

Ela suspirou fundo antes de falar... Talvez tentando segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em querer cair... Virou-se novamente para ele, o vento tocou-lhe o rosto levantando à franja que lhe cobria as marcas que denunciavam sua origem, marcas iguais a de Mu. Ele lhe segurou o rosto e secou as lágrimas que escorriam teimosas. Ela tomou novo fôlego... Olhou dentro dos olhos dele...

- Cuidou muito bem do nosso filho.... – disse, agora sem poder segurar o pranto que se seguiu.

"Nosso filho"... As palavras ecoaram sobre a mente de Mu, "Nosso filho"... Abraçou-se a ela com força, tentando acalmá-la... Mas ele não conseguia acalmar nem a si próprio, lágrimas solitárias também começaram a descer-lhe pela face. Entre os soluços dela, sua voz entrecortada surgiu, também pesada pelas lágrimas.

- Não tão bem como você o teria feito. – disse-lhe.

Ficaram silenciosos novamente, como que acalmar seus corações... "Nosso filho" ... A voz ainda ecoava e chegava-se junto ao pequeno garoto de cabelos rebeldes que jogava bola no pátio junto com os outros. Era nessa imagem que os olhos de ambos se prendiam.

- Nunca contou a ele? – uma voz triste veio à tona num repente.

- Não. – foi sua resposta.

- Por quê?

- Não queria que ele sentisse culpa... Que carregasse esse peso nas costas, peso de algo que não cometeu e que ele veria como se tivesse cometido. – disse-lhe pesaroso.

- Entendo... Mas, nunca sentiu vontade que ele te chamasse de "pai"? – as perguntas que ela lhe fazia pesavam sobre sua mente.

Ele pensou antes de lhe responder... E pronunciou outra pergunta:

- O que você acha?

- Não sei... Acho que teria sim... Passei os últimos anos a pensar como seria ouvi-lo chamar "mamãe". – respondeu-lhe deixando lágrimas voltarem ao rosto.

- Pois então, sempre tive vontade de ser chamado "pai", mas não achava justo contar-lhe nossa história... Não para um inocente. – respondeu-lhe parecendo querer sair do assunto.

Ela olhou-o novamente, sempre tão bondoso... sempre... Continuava a ser o mesmo... Não mudara em nada, exceto pelo tom mais maduro que possuía agora.

- Sara... Preciso saber de uma coisa... – disse-lhe.

- O que quer saber?

- O que te aconteceu... depois... depois daquela noite? – ele voltou a fitar o horizonte.

Sara recostou a cabeça novamente sobre o peito do cavaleiro, fez-lhe um carinho... Tinham tantas coisas a esclarecer, tantas sombras a dissipar.... E este era o momento.

Sara fitou novamente seu menino que corria junto com os rapazes no pátio à frente.

- Tem certeza de que quer falar sobre isso Mu? – um medo a invadiu...

- Tenho. Eu preciso saber, foram anos achando que você havia morrido. – ele fitou os olhos azuis dela.

- Está bem.

Jamiel, sete anos atrás

- MU!!!!!! MU!!!!! É você? Não acredito que voltou!! – uma pequena jovem gritava alegre correndo em direção a um rapaz que chegava à vila.

O jovem rapaz depositou no chão a imensa urna que carregava em suas costas, sorriu e abriu os braços para a jovenzinha a sua frente.

- Eu voltei Sara!!!!! Voltei como havia te prometido. – ela pula em seus braços, quanto tempo esperava por aquela volta.

- Ahh, Mu não acredito, estou tão feliz. Cheguei a pensar que não mais o veria.

- E você acha que eu conseguiria ficar muito tempo longe de você Sara? Como senti sua falta minha querida amiga. – Ele fazia cafunés nos longos e sedosos cabelos negros da jovem.

Enquanto estavam entretidos no abraço não viram um senhor de meia idade aproximar-se deles.

- Vejo que voltou, discípulo de Shion. Sinceramente não cheguei a pensar que voltaria com vida desses anos de treinamento na Grécia. – disse em um tom de voz ríspido.

Os dois jovens se afastaram e Mu cumprimentou ao senhor com reverência.

- Mas como vê, senhor Pífio, eu voltei e com o meu treinamento completamente realizado. – disse Mu apontando a urna que trazia consigo.

- Viu pai, eu sempre disse ao senhor o quanto Mu era forte. – Sara dizia com os olhos ainda brilhantes de felicidade.

- Eu pedi que dissesse algo Sara? Hã? – Ele fuzilou a filha com o olhar. – Vá já para casa.

- Mas pai!

- Eu já dei a ordem menina, espero que a cumpra.

- Vá Sara, obedeça a seu pai, ainda teremos muito tempo para conversar. – Mu disse antes de sumir utilizando-se do teleporte.

O senhor voltou a fitar a filha com fúria nos olhos.

- Vá para casa Sara, agora! E eu não quero mais te ver com este sujeito e não se atreva a me desobedecer. – disse virando-se e seguindo em direção a um templo que existia na vila.

Mas Sara não chegou a ponderar as palavras de seu pai, esperou muito tempo para rever aquele a quem queria mais do que a um simples amigo.

- Amanhã a gente se vê, meu querido amigo Mu! – ela sorriu e mandou a mensagem telepaticamente.

Na manhã seguinte, após fazer todas as suas tarefas rotineiras Sara comunicou à avó que ia meditar nas montanhas sem hora para voltar e pediu que esta avisasse seu pai.

Mu levantara-se bem disposto àquela manhã, estava feliz por ter retornado a Jamiel... Adorava aquela terra. Olhou para sua casa, construída já há algum tempo e que se comunicava com seu cosmo.

- Vejo que está contente Mu!

- Que surpresa te ver aqui Sara, como passou pelas armadilhas? – disse-lhe Mu a sorrir.

- Ora, passando. – ela sorriu feliz. – Esqueceu de que eu tenho os mesmos dons que você?

- É mesmo, mas não que eu tenha esquecido.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro, e durante dias foi assim, Sara visita Mu sempre no mesmo horário e passavam horas a fio conversando e brincando. Ambos sabiam que o que sentiam um pelo outro era muito mais do que uma simples amizade, assim como sabiam que chegaria o dia em que não mais controlariam os seus sentimentos.

- Oi Mu!!

- Oi! – ele respondeu parecendo desanimado.

- O que houve, estou te atrapalhado em alguma coisa? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Que coisa! Quantas vezes eu vou ter de dizer que você não me atrapalha em nada? – ele a respondeu de forma repreensiva. Mas depois amaciou o tom de voz. – Aliás, sem você tudo isso perde a graça. – Disse fitando-a nos olhos, aqueles olhos azuis que ele achava tão belos.

- É sério?

- Claro que é! – Ele aproximou-se dela, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos, para depois acariciar o rosto dela. – Você é tão linda Sara! – ele disse num sussurro. – Será que você me permitiria beijá-la?

Sara congelou ao ouvir aquilo, parecia que finalmente Mu decidira tomar a iniciativa naquilo que ambos sabiam não ser apenas uma simples amizade. O silêncio imperou no ar, ela esperava por aquilo durante tanto tempo que mal sabia o que fazer agora que finalmente seu maior sonho se tornara realidade, olhou para ele, que tinha os olhos aflitos como que arrependido de ter tomado tal liberdade para com ela. Sara suspirou fundo.

- Você não precisa pedir permissão, pois sabe o quanto eu anseio por isso, assim como você. – Ela respondeu sentindo o rosto queimar.

Mu se aproximou novamente, roçando seus lábios aos delas, realmente ele ansiava muito por aquele momento; desde quando retornara da Grécia e a vira tão bela, tão linda. Começou a beijá-la suavemente, com carinho tentando transmitir a ela todo amor que sentia. Sara retribuía com o mesmo amor.

Logo o beijo começou a se tornar ardente, urgente, como se aquele fosse o único momento que teriam para se amarem. Mu a teleportou para dentro de sua casa, não raciocinava sobre o que estava fazendo e nem queria. Só sabia que estava junto da garota que tanto amava.

Começou a tirar de modo suave o vestido leve que ela vestia, Sara por sua vez desamarrou o sari com o qual Mu estava vestido deslizando suas mãos sobre o peito musculoso e trabalhado. Mu a deitou em sua cama beijando-lhe o pescoço enquanto suas mãos percorriam o corpo torneado dela, como era linda e como ele a amava. Ele a olhou nos olhos...

- Tem certeza Sara? – perguntou-lhe com a respiração ofegante.

- Nunca tive tanta certeza de algo em minha vida. – respondeu-lhe puxando-o para um novo beijo.

Eles se amavam da forma mais pura e sincera que se poderia existir, e ao amor não se impõe nenhuma barreira. Amaram-se ao longo de todo aquele dia, unindo suas almas, transformando-se em apenas um.

Mas este mundo parece que não gosta de cooperar com os amantes, impondo sempre a eles suas cruéis regras... Depois desse dia Sara não mais voltara a visitar Mu, ele estava aflito, nem suas mensagens telepáticas ela respondia, o que será que poderia ter acontecido? Chegou até a ir algumas vezes à vila, em busca dela, mas não a encontrou em lugar nenhum e ninguém lhe dirigia a palavra para responderem as suas perguntas.

E assim passaram-se pouco mais de nove meses, Mu acabou por concluir que Sara se arrependera e decidira não voltar a vê-lo, ou até mesmo que isso se devia ao fato do pai ter descoberto tudo. Mas ele não esperava o que lhe viria a acontecer.

Avistou ao longe algumas pessoas que vinham em direção à sua casa, logo se delineou a imagem de Sara, a primeira que ele percebeu, ela vinha acompanhada do pai e da avó que segurava algo nos braços.

- Ai está você discípulo de Shion. – Agarrou Sara pelos braços com violência. – Foi ele não foi? Anda vagabunda me diga foi ele? – Sara chorava desesperadamente. O pai a sacudindo com violência, ela se negava a respondê-lo.

- Pare de tratá-la assim! – Mu exclamou aflito.

- Isso, exatamente a confirmação que esperava. – largou a menina caída no chão e andou em direção a Mu. Só ouviu-se o estrondo da bofetada que dera nele, com toda a força que possuía.

- Não se atreva a levantar-se contra mim cavaleiro. – Mu olhou-o calmamente, de joelhos no chão, e abaixou a cabeça. Por mais vontade que tivesse de reagir sabia que seria melhor permanecer sem reação. – Anda mãe, entrega para ele essa aberração. – Os soluços de Sara aumentaram, assim como seu pranto. – ANDA LOGO!!! – A anciã aproximou-se de Mu e lhe estendeu o que carregava nos braços, era um bebê.

- Toma rapaz, teu filho. – a senhora lhe disse com lágrimas nos olhos. Mu estendeu as mãos e pegou a criança em seus braços

- Não precisa lhe dar explicações, ele sabe bem do que se trata. – Pegou a filha pelos cabelos. – Tem cinco minutos para lhe trocar algumas palavras. - E saiu arrastando a mãe para um local à frente.

Ouve alguns segundos de silêncio, Mu olhava ainda assustado para a criança que tinha nos braços e para Sara que estava aos prantos em sua frente.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou.

- Mu, eu tentei avisar antes, tentei vir lhe contar...Mas... – ela suspirou fundo. – Papai conseguiu até mesmo anular minha telepatia. Passei os últimos meses a tentar lhe contar tudo, mas foi impossível. – Ela chorou ainda mais. – Essa criança Mu, disse pegando o pequeno dos braços do cavaleiro e passando as mãos pela face do bebê que dormia tranqüilo no meio daquilo tudo. – Ele é nosso filho, é fruto daquela tarde que passamos juntos e que foi o melhor dia de toda a minha vida.

- Sara!!! – Ele sussurrou abraçando-a.

- Mu, eu não sei o que meu pai vai fazer comigo agora, a única coisa que sei é que eu e minha avó conseguimos que ele não matasse o menino. Por favor, cuide dele, cuide dele por mim... Eu vou tentar encontrá-los, onde eu estiver, eu vou tentar reencontrar vocês dois...

- Mas Sara não posso deixar que isso ocorra dessa forma.

- Por favor, Mu, não torne tudo mais difícil pra mim. Não quero ver vocês dois em perigo. – Ela abraçou-se a ele, sabia que o pequeno tempo estava se esgotando.

- Sara! – ele puxou-a contra si beijando-a longamente.

- Tempo esgotado – O pai a agarrara novamente pelos braços.

- Mu eu vou voltar!!!! – fora à última frase que ela pronunciara.

Os dois olharam-se novamente, era ao mesmo tempo uma doce, porém triste lembrança, Mu queria saber o que ocorrera depois daquele momento em que ela deixara Kiki em seus braços e desaparecera.

- Sara, eu preciso muito saber, mesmo que seja tão difícil para você lembrar-se de tudo que passou. – Ele a abraçou novamente.

- Eu já disse que vou lhe contar. – Sara respirou fundo. – Depois daquela noite, meu pai me levou junto com a minha avó para uma terra isolada, eu fiquei inconsciente por alguns dias e as únicas lembranças que eu possuía ao acordar era de ter dito a você que eu ia voltar. Nem eu nem minha avó sabíamos onde estávamos, o lugar parecia possuir um bloqueio telepático fortíssimo e mesmo tendo essa capacidade de volta ao afastar-me de Jamiel eu não conseguia usá-la ali.

- Mas por quê seu pai fez isso, o que ele tanto tinha contra mim? Contra nós ficarmos juntos? – Mu perguntava, em sua voz havia indignação, aquele homem destruíra o coração de ambos por tanto tempo e ele nem sabia o motivo de tanto ódio.

- Meu pai não odiava a você Mu, ele odiava Shion, seu mestre. – Sara olhou para Mu com uma expressão triste.

- Como?

- Ele queria tornar-se um cavaleiro e chegou a treinar para isso, mas Shion não o reconheceu como tal. – Sara falou em um tom magoado. – Anos mais tarde Shion retornou a Jamiel, ele viera te buscar, meu pai já sabia que era você que Shion buscara encontrar todo aquele tempo.

- Como assim? A única coisa de que me lembro é que eu vivia no templo quando meu mestre Shion apareceu e que seu pai relutou a me entregar, dizendo que eu não tinha dom algum para tornar-me um guerreiro.

- Meu pai só queria evitar que você se tornasse um cavaleiro nada mais. Mas você foi com Shion e voltou vitorioso, meu pai não suportou ver isso. E passou a te odiar por ter conseguido o que ele mais queria.

- E assim se explica o por quê de não nos querer juntos?

- Sim.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, mágoas passadas impedindo a felicidade futura. Prova de que o ódio e ressentimentos só tornavam os seres infelizes e aptos a cometer atos cruéis.

- E como você conseguiu sair do lugar para onde ele te mandou? – Mu perguntara.

- Quando começou o Torneio Galáctico, finalmente encontrei a forma de sair daquele lugar, entrando em contato com a Fundação.

- A fundação da senhorita Saori...

- Sim, eles tiraram a mim e minha avó de lá, e passamos a viver no Japão, pedi que me ajudassem a localizá-lo, mas precisavam da permissão dela, da permissão de Saori para começarem as buscas.

- Só que por estarmos em batalha, não conseguiam encontrá-la.

- Exatamente. Assim quando ela retornou me trouxe até aqui. E eu pude finalmente me reencontrar com vocês dois após tantos anos. Agora tudo o que eu quero é esquecer o que passou, e começar de novo.

- Eu também quero. – disse puxando-a para si e lhe beijando longamente. Agora estavam juntos e era isso que importava.

No pátio os cavaleiros pararam de correr repentinamente, olhando para o menino que olhava para a primeira casa zodiacal.

- Ué Kiki, o que você ta olhando? – Perguntou Seiya se aproximando do garoto.

- Ihhhh, vejo que ficou mudo. – disse Hyoga.

- Deixem ele, acho que ele está surpreso com algo. – Disse Shun se aproximando também.

- Acho que vocês deveriam olhar também. – disse Shiryu apontando para o mesmo ponto em que Kiki fixava o olhar.

Todos seguiram na direção para qual Shiryu apontava, e ficaram surpresos, lá estava o quieto e pacato Mu a trocar um beijo apaixonado com a recém chegada ao santuário.

- Quem diria!!! – disse Hyoga rindo. – Mu junto de uma garota, isso que é surpresa.

- É mesmo. – completou Shiryu.

- É Kiki você não disse que seu mestre tinha namorada. – disse Seiya rindo.

- Eu realmente não sabia. – disse Kiki.

- Deixem o menino. Quem sabe o Mu já não a conhecia antes mesmo de começar a treinar Kiki? – disse Shun.

- Será. – responderam todos juntos.

Mu e Sara notaram que estavam sendo alvo de olhares curiosos. Pararam de se beijar e sorriram um para o outro.

- Esses garotos são curiosos não? – perguntou Sara sorrindo.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – Mu beijo-lhe de leve e a abraçou. – Vamos lá pra dentro? Lá não teremos platéia. – ele sorriu com o comentário.

- Claro. – Ela sorriu.

Mu levantou-se e a ergueu, tornou a lhe fazer um carinho no rosto e a beijou. E a abraçando entrou em sua casa.

E no pátio:

- Vocês viram isso... 0 – 0 – disse Seiya.

- Ahan.... – responderam todos em uníssono.

Sara sorriu para Mu, o que aqueles jovens inclusive seu menino não estariam pensando dos dois agora?

- Deixe-os pensar o que quiserem. – disse-lhe Mu a sorrir.

- E nosso menino? Vamos contar para ele? – ela voltou a ficar séria.

- Vamos e iremos fazer isso juntos. Mas agora... – ele sorriu maliciosamente. – temos algo importante a fazer: matar a saudade imensa que sentimos um do outro.

- Concordo. – disse ela sorrindo enquanto seguia abraçada ao cavaleiro para um dos aposentos da casa.

****

**_"E o meu lugar é este ao lado seu no corpo inteiro, do meu lugar hoje seu lugar é o meu amor primeiro, o dia e a noite, as quatro estações"._**

****

**N.A:** Este fanfic foi inspirado na música "Dois Rios" do Skank. A Sara é uma personagem que apareceu em sonhos, a cena onde ela está nas escadarias reencontrando o Mu aconteceu em sonho, assim como quando o pai dela entrega o Kiki para o Mu.

Gente espero que gostem dessa fic

Obrigado a todos os que lerem, e deixem review sobre o que acharam da Sara, e dessa história

Abraços a todos

Lithos de Lion


End file.
